Consequences
by FireAngel312
Summary: BEING COMPLETELY RE-WRITTEN!
1. Returning to Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Returning to Hogwarts

_"Haaaarrrry….."_

_The sky was dark and the castle of Hogwarts laid in ruins around him. It would not end like this, he thought he could have trusted his followers to tell the truth when he could have killed the boy once and for all. He was told the boy was dead, believing he had triumphed had come out boasting, to fall into a trap._

_"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it," the boy said not more than a few meters away, "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

_His last thought was to kill the boy then and there._

_"Avada Kedavra" at the same time Harry sent a spell at Voldemort, both wands connected. Next thing the Dark Lord knew, the Elder wand flew out of his cold white hands, and the last site his eyes beheld was that of green light from his rebounding spell._

He jerked awake, thinking of the voice he had just heard. It had been the voice of Lord Voldemort. After the final battle in June, Harry Potter had dreamt about him more often than he had when Voldemort had been alive. He figured it was just a reaction to all that had happened. He knew it would pass because of his scar, it had been the only link between him and Voldemort, and since the Dark Lord's death it hadn't hurt once. The dreams almost always consisted of his own memories, but there were other times when he saw things that he could only assume was Voldemort's memories, memories that had broken off of Voldemort's soul when it had been destroyed inside him. Harry's hand moved up towards his lightning shaped scar, but stopped before it reached it. It had been an old habit that he grew accustom to, and had done it more often after the first time he dreamt about Voldemort sense his death. That dream had taken him by surprise so he hadn't realized it had been the dream he had right before the Triwizard Tournament. He had not told either of his friends this, because he figured it was nothing to worry about.

Harry pulled his head away from the train window and looked to see if either Ron or Hermione were in the train compartment, but he saw no one. The rocking of the Hogwarts Express was the only thing that interrupted the silence, and the only thing that reminded him where he was going. Harry had gotten a letter during the summer, at the Burrow, requesting students in the seventh year of last year to return to finish up their schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So on September 1st, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who was in her last year, had departed from platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Not only was Harry returning to his one true home, Professor McGonagall, who was now Headmistress, had restored Harry as Quiddtich Captain, along with Ron and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl, this is how Harry came to the conclusion that they were probably out patrolling the train.

Now that his mind was on Hogwarts, he thought about how Hogwarts would never be the same without Dumbledore. However he thought some things would be the same like Quiddtich and some of the classes, although McGonagall would not likely be teaching Transfiguration. Also they obviously had to have gotten a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This was when the door slid open and walked in Ron and Hermione, both dropping next to each other opposite of Harry. They sat in silence for some time before Ron asked:

"So what do you think its going to be this year?"

"What do you mean," Harry questioned.

"Well so far, you stopped an evil dark lord from getting a very powerful magic stone, defeated seven of his Horcrux, tried to stop him from getting a prophecy and just last year you destroyed that very same wizard, it seems like every time we set one toe into that castle, we happen to get ourselves into something we don't want to be involved in," Ron answered. Harry did not answer right away, because for one thing he was praying that nothing besides a couple of fixable spell mistakes would happen, and also because it was these kinds of things that made Hogwarts what Hogwarts was. Hermione said something before Harry could:

"Well as long as it's nothing like the past seven years I'll be fine." Harry nodded; Hermione said everything that basically summed up his feelings. That's were that conversation ended and their next began, which was about how the dormitories were going to work sense Hogwarts was going to have them, plus new first years.

"We could always take to bunking in the Room of Requirement, remember the people who supported you did that last year," Ron said, who was sitting back down after getting some pumpkin pasties from the Trolley.

"Yeah, but we don't know if it still functions after Goyle set fire to it," Hermione said.

"I suppose that they could always extend the dormitories, so some extra beds can be fit in," Harry said contemplating the idea, " but then again the teachers could set up some temporary building until the end of this year."

"We could always talk to Hagrid, I'd suppose he wouldn't mind share his hut with us," said Ron grinning handing out the pasties. The conversation went on for some time, until the train pulled up into Hogsmeade station. They started to get their things, there was no need to change into robes seeing as they had at the Burrow and had Apparated straight onto platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"You want me to grab Cyrano," Ron said to Harry, Cyrano was Harry's new barn owl, sense Hedwig had died Harry thought the gapped needed to be filled and bought Cyrano. Of course Harry had been tempted to buy a new snowy owl and name it Hedwig, but it wouldn't be the Hedwig he had known. Hermione of course still had Crookshanks, which Hermione was holding and Pigwidgeon was in the same cage as Cyrano because he didn't mind the small, annoying owl.

"Yeah, thanks," he said. The three of them, withal their stuff walked into the hallway and stepped off the train, and started towards the carriages, when a giant figure with a moleskin coat stepped in their way.

"Hello, Hagrid," said Harry with a grin, one of the few he had had through the summer. Hagrid looked the same as ever, being about two times Harry's height and three times the width of any man.

"Ello yeh three," Hagrid said smiling down on them," sorry I haven't written any, been busy trainin' Grawp and helpin' rebuild Hogwarts."

"That's alright Hagrid, we'll have to talk some other time, got to get up to the feast," Harry called back as they started walking towards the carriages again. Hagrid gave a wave and lumbered away to get all the first years assembled for their trip across the Black Lake.

Ginny was already waiting for them next to a carriage. Harry saw, from the corners of his eye's, that Ron and Hermione's expressions had changed and he could tell that it was because of thestarls, being as they had all seen people die last summer. When they finally stopped Harry also saw that Ginny looked nerves about the dark looking creature, she gave Harry a smile when they got in the carriage.

"Did you guy's hear about Filch," Ginny asked. She looked far to excited for having news about the wretched old squib.

"If its anything besides Miss Noris finally getting a good kick, I don't need any information about him," Ron said with a scowl, he was probably remembering all those detentions that he had been in that Filch had overseen.

"Well it's better than that," Ginny remarked grinning, obviously wanting them to guess.

"Nothing could be better than Miss Noris getting kicked," said Ron, " unless…." Suddenly an idea dawned upon his face.

"I think what we should do is bow our heads for a moment of silence for the old, sniveling, litt…."

"He is not dead, Ron," Ginny said exasperated, "apparently after last year he resigned , said he wanted to "Live life" or something to that effect. Well we can't say were sorry to see him go."

"Where did you learn the news," questioned Hermione, who had started pull out a book until Ginny told them about Filch.

"From are knew Transfiguration teacher," Ginny said.

"What are they like," Harry asked.

"Well his name is Jarret Deems; all last year he was with some small time group to help fight of Snatchers and Death Eaters. He really is very nice and his not as strict as Professor McGonagall, other whys I can't tell you much more," Ginny explained. The carriage bumped every so often on their way up to Hogwarts. As the carriage passed through the gate with the two winged boars, Harry could only think about how good it was to be heading back to place that he saved not very many months before. When the castle came into view, all four of them looked upon it in amazement. Nearly two months had passed when it was lying crumbled under their feet and know here it was, standing once more looking like not one spell had ever hit it. The carriages stopped in front of the school and they all clamored out, and instantly headed for the big wooden oak doors.

When they entered the Great Hall, they marveled how well it looked. It seemed that every chip that was ever removed from the stone bricks had been restored, making the walls perfectly smooth. Harry glanced skywards to see the ceiling, this seemed to be the only thing that hadn't changed much, he could see the many stars that were projected by the magical ceiling. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, from what Harry could see every single one of their classmates had returned, he even caught a glimpse of the head of Draco Malfoy. Harry glanced up at the Staff table. He first glimpsed McGonagall who looked the same as ever, hair in a tight bun and her face just as stern. Then he saw two new faces one was the a stumpy little man which he could assume was Professor Deems, seeing as the other face was a women, perhaps in her early thirties, and was wearing a cloak of a dark red. He also saw familiar teachers, Professor Flitwick was talking to Professor Trelawney, Slughorn wasn't in sight see he was probably retrieving the students from Hagrid, He could see no sign of the new castle caretaker. What he could see was a lot of faces turning in his direction, trying not direct attention to himself turned his attention back to their table. A lone ghost drifted closer to their small group.

"Hello Nick," Ron directed to the ghost in the ruffled suit.

"Ah, hello there, its nice to see some familiar faces amongst the new," Nick said, though he looked more as though something else was bothering him and he floated away.

"I wonder what was bothering Nick," said Hermione glancing in the ghost's direction.

"Probably got refused to join the Headless Hunt again," Harry commented, though his attention was now on Professor McGonagall, who was now waving everyone quiet. When all that could be heard was students breathing she spoke:

"Before we can dine, we must proceed to sort the new first years into the Houses, tell Professor Slughorn he may proceed." When the first years entered silence settled upon the room and everyone's attention was now upon the worn Sorting Hat. The hat gave a kind of jerk and then a ripped seam near the hats brim opened and it began to sing:

In the beginning of this magical school

Four founders set a dream to reach

To teach the young all they knew of magic.

But each one had its own preferences of students,

Gryffindor took only those who could show

Loyalty and braveness,

Slytherin excepted those who bloodlines

Had not been tainted,

Ravenclaw only reached to those who

Had cunning and brains,

Well Hufflepuff took the rest and

Taught them what she could.

They taught their students for many years,

But there differences set them apart

Until the four founders began to fight

Then one day, great Slytherin vanished from sight.

Know nearly one-thousand years later,

I still sort the new into the four houses

And I see the potential of friendship inside them.

We have fought for this schools survival

Because like me, we have seen greatness in her.

Know that we understand one another,

Let the sorting of the new begin,

And the feud of centuries past now ends.

Though the Great Hall erupted with a thundering applause, Harry could tell that everyone was just as confused at this as the last few songs of the Sorting Hat's.

"Well that was considerably shorter these year," Ron commented from Harry's right, " but more confusing than ever."

"You can say that again," Harry said, as "Alton, Evelyn" was placed in Ravenclaw. As the first years were placed, Harry clapped loudly for those who were placed in Gryffindor and silently wished that the sorting would end soon so he could get some food into his stomach. Finally, "Yardley, Garrick" was placed in Slytherin, and McGonagall stood raised both of her hands and clapped. All the golden plates in front of them filled with food, and for some time no one spoke, but slowly, chatter filled the room.

"So do we want to guess what the Sorting Hat meant by "And the feud of centuries past now end", because I don't know I'm stumped on this one," Ron commented with a sarcastic tone before he shoved his mouth full of the usual steak and kidney pie. Harry knew, of course, they all knew what the hat had meant, that Gryffindors and Slytherins should act civil to one another.

"As much as anyone wants Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along, we'll always be at each other's neck," said Harry with a shrug.

"Are you guys just saying that because of Malfoy," asked Hermione from behind a book.

"Yeah," both Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Can't you two give him a break, a mean after all he didn't tell Bellatrix who you really were, Harry, at the Malfoy Manor," Hermione said.

"That may be true, but its not like she didn't find out anyways, and its not like I'm going to forget the Room of Requirement either," said Ron with a scowl. Harry glanced in the Slytherin table's direction, Malfoy was there with Crabbe and an empty space where Goyle would have sat, it looked as though Malfoy was doing his best to avoid eye contact with the Gryffindor table. Harry's attention turned back to the Staff table, as McGonagall stood once more.

"It is my greatest honor to welcome back the older students and welcome the newer ones with open arms. As you know last year a battle was fought on the grounds of this school, over the summer we have worked to restore it to its original condition, for those who lost loved ones in the battle a set of paintings were made to commemorate what they did for this school," McGonagall said letting a heavy silence fall upon the room, some people tensed at the mention of the battle, " know we must address a few things before I send you off to bed, first our dear old caretaker, Argus Filch, has retired and will be replaced by Myer Dyson, who I must say you will not won't be on the wrong side with." People looked around for this new face, but could not find him.

"Second we have two new teachers to add to the school, Professor Jarret Deems who will take on my role as Transfiguration teacher and Hazel Leonel who will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," both teachers stood as they were acknowledged.

"Third, this year the Seventh years from last year will be joining us once more, because the Ministry of Magic sees that their knowledge is unfinished because of last year, were as the rest of you can make that up this year. So we have set up a system of tents out on the grounds for them to bunk in for the rest of the year. Now that we have all been informed it's time to say good night and retire," McGonagall finished, stepping out from behind her chair, loud screeches filled the Great Hall as the benches were pushed back to let people up.

"Well tents weren't on are our list of places to stay," Ron said close to his ear as Ginny split from them to go with the rest of the school. The three friends headed for the Entrance Hall. As the tents came into site Harry could see that the tents were placed in four different sections. They slowly started for the one that had their house insignia in front. Others joined them; Harry could see Neville, Dean, and Seamus walking farther in front. When Harry and Ron found the tent they were assigned, they said good night to Hermione and entered the tent. Inside the found that the tent they were assigned to was also assigned to Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Dean instantly got up and walked to Harry.

"Harry I heard your Quidditch Captain again, will you tell me when you plan to set up tryouts so I can be ready," said Dean, he had been on the team before but never as a permanent player.

"Yeah, sure Dean," Harry said with a slight grin on his face, "Hey, Neville how have you and your grandmother been."

"Well, I'm fine, I don't know about Gran though, ever sense the summer whenever she looks at me she bursts out crying saying how proud my parents would be," he said with a smile, though it was meant as a joke, Harry knew that Neville took his grandmothers praises to heart.

"So it looks like it's going to be like old times, eh," said Seamus from one of the lower bunks.

"It's not like were sleeping in those warm, four-poster beds though," said Ron who was obviously wondering if he should take the top or the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds, "Hey, Harry it looks like you don't have to share a bunk."

Harry looked around and realized that he would get his own bed because Dean and Seamus were sharing and so were Neville and Ron. Harry moved over to his bunk and just fell onto it, the last of any worries moving to the back of his mind as he went to sleep.

Authors Note: So that was the first chapter of Consequences, and hopefully many more are on the way. Now I now the Sorting Hat's song is not that well done, but I figured I'd add that in, maybe I'll go back and fix that. Like i said before sorry for such a short chapter, and please review.


	2. Neutral Standing

Chapter 2: Neutral Standing

Authors Note: So here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy. Also I'd like to add that I'll try speeding up the storyline a bit, but I don't want to do it too fast.

Harry woke up just before dawn, though he found himself wondering why because he hadn't gone to sleep until sometime after the feast. Know that he was awake; he figured he'd get dressed and head up to breakfast. After getting his school attire on, he stepped out of the tent. Harry thought the air felt warmer than it should be, which was followed instantly by the thought that there was probably a spell around the tents to keep them warm that way it didn't get to cold.

Harry started the walk up to the castle, when another figure came into view; Harry wasn't sure who it was until they were nearly 10 meters apart.

"Couldn't sleep," asked Ginny, who curled her right arm through Harry's left as they started to walk again.

" No, I just woke up earlier the usual," Harry said only believing part of that, because he felt something far greater had woken him up, "Ginny, how do you feel about coming here after being here last year seeing the destruction not only of the castle, but of people's families?" It took Ginny sometime to answer; Harry thought she could only be thinking of Fred. Then the idea struck him that she probably had woken up to go and see Fred's portrait. Ginny answered just as they stepped into the Entrance Hall:

"I feel that coming back here to be taught is like saying that we honor those people who died to fight for this school," she said, it was a short answer for the question Harry had asked, but he knew it would have to do. They crossed the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The table was still bare because of their earliness, so they decided to change the subject, which landed on Quidditch.

"So what are you planning for tactics," Ginny asked, who would probably end up as a Chaser again, like in her fifth year.

"Well I've been contemplating some new moves, but first I want to see how the new team works together," Harry said, "also I need to look into getting a new broom because I lost my Firebolt when I was being escorted to the Burrow last year."

"Just talk to McGonagall she'll probably get you a new broom," Ginny told him looking across the room.

"Yeah, but I don't want it to look like I'm a favorite of any of the teachers," Harry said with memories of his fifth year.

"Well then just take some money from your vault, now that Sirius's money has been moved into your vault, you should have enough to buy a new Firebolt," Ginny said with her attention back on Harry.

"Mmmh," was Harry only answer because his mind had roamed back to last June, when he had the Resurrection Stone, he had not only seen his dead godfather, but also his parents too. Harry was so deep in concentration trying to remember his conversation between his parents and Sirius, that he hadn't noticed that the sun had risen and the table had magically filled with food. Ginny nudged Harry, which made him come back to the present. It was still sometime before Ron and Hermione made it to breakfast and by this point Ginny was getting her class schedule from Professor McGonagall, who was passing them despite the fact that she was now Headmistress and did not have to perform this duty.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet," Ron asked Harry well he started on some bacon and eggs.

"No, I was waiting for you guys," so after Ron was finished eating which took some time, they went to get their class schedules.

"Ah, Mister Potter, I want to have a word with you sometime this week in my office there are things we must discuss," she gave him a look which told him it was actually Dumbledore's portrait that wanted a word with him, "Anyway here is your schedule, it contains all the classes you had in your sixith year, if it's still your wish to become an Auror."

"It is"

"Here you go then," McGonagall said handing him his schedule, "Also I thought it looked sort of bare so I added Care of Magical Creatures class too." After the got their schedules they each took a look at each other's.

"So first we have Charms, after that we've got Potions," Hermione was reading off.

"Oh that's going to be fun to explain to Slughorn," said Harry looking as though he regretted ever getting Snipe's old potions book, "how I'm I going to tell him that his perfect little potion brewer was winning over his affection from a book."

"I told you that sooner o-"

"Give it a rest Hermione, the book was most likely destroyed when the Room of Requirements was set on fire," Ron cut through Hermione, what he said next was aimed at Harry," Listen, if you need a good excuse, just tell Slughorn that the fight between you and Voldemort jumbled your brain."

"Then we have double Care of Magical Creatures class with the Slytherins again, well at least taking the class will make Hagrid happy," said Hermione grinning, trying to ignore that last comment.

"Yeah, maybe if we're lucky he got some more Blast-Ended Skrewts," Ron said with a grin, all three of them burst out laugh walking back to where Ginny was waiting.

"What are you lot laughing about," asked Ginny.

"Nothing, were just remembering old times," said Ron.

"Well, I was just going to say goodbye and see you later," she said as she stepped forward and kissed Harry on the cheek and then proceeded to turn around and walk across the Great Hall to the staircase.

"Come on we don't want to miss class on the first day," Hermione said when the bell rang. When the managed to get out of the Great Hall, they started to climb the marble staircase. Harry noticed that once again, he was not the soft spot for eyes. Every single person from the staircase to the Charms room were all taking quick glances at him and his friends. Although know that he got to share he spot light with Ron and Hermione, he still wish people wouldn't stare. He could hear little bits of the story of how he defeated the now dead Lord Voldemort being told from every corner of the corridor. Finally they reached the Charms room and entered to start their day.

Well, the first day of Charms did not go as well as Harry expected. In today's lesson they were to attempt to charm books to move around and sort themselves. As always, Hermione got it on the first try, Harry's books got no more than an inch above his desk before they thumped back onto the desk, and Ron's gave sort of half-hearted wobble. From across the room they could hear Seamus's books start on fire. Before the end of class, Professor Flitwick said they would try again next time and dismissed the class.

As they reached closer to the dungeons, Harry dreaded his meeting with Slughorn; he was still trying to find excuse to give the Professor about why his potions were failing. By the time they reached the dungeon doors, Harry could see all of the few people who had passed Slughorn's class in the Sixth year, Malfoy was among them. A few moments past before the dungeon doors swung open and the students walked in. It was just the same as it had been in his Sixth year, not as glooming as it had been under the care of Professor Snape. All of them took their seats, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took seats right up in front. Slughorn was upfront waiting for the room to become silent. When it did he spoke:

"Well, it is good to see a few familiar faces," he said with a smile giving a quick glance in Harry's direction, " Now I know that it is your first day back, but there is no reason why we should not start with something difficult. That is why I'm giving my first assignment of the year." Groans come out of several people in the room, which, in the vastness of the dungeon, made the sounds amplified.

"Now, now, where is the sportsmanship don't you want to a least hear what I'm going to have you do," he said waiting silently for an answer, everyone but Hermione looked as though they'd rather eat dragon dung, " Well I tell you, for the next six months you all will try to make your own vat of Veritaserum. Know during this time period you will be doing other potions in class, but you will also keep close observations on the Veritaserum. Now get out your books, you will find the instructions on how to brew this potion on page 37." The room filled with shuffling as the whole class got out there potions book and turned to the correct page.

When the bell rang Harry gave out a sigh of relief, because first he hadn't gotten very far into making the potion for Slughorn to judge and second, he managed to avoid telling the Professor about how he faked his talent.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to tell him the truth," Hermione told Harry as they exited the dungeon.

"I know I just have to find the right time to tell him," Harry said avoiding her eyes.

"Well, as you try to find a way to not break your biggest admirer's heart, we've got class to head to, so let's move," said Ron. So, off they went to the grounds, all the way down they discussed possible creatures Hagrid would show the class.

"As long as it's not Blast Ended-Skrewts again," Ron said, automatically forgetting the joke he made that morning. Hagrid waved at them as he came into view; to his side was a large, magically reinforced, wooden box, or at least Hagrid's definition of large. The box was big enough to fit Hagrid's whole hut in, including the pumpkin patch, which meant there either was many smaller things inside or a very big thing within, personally Harry was hoping that it was many smaller things.

Gathe' round, gathe' round," Hagrid yelled to the few stragglers on the hill, who had also apparently noticed the rather large box. When the last of the class got there, Hagrid started speaking again. Malfoy was standing a little to the left of the three friends.

"Today I have a special and rare creature to share with yeh, within this crate," Hagrid's hand slapped the box. To Harry's right he thought he heard Ron mutter something about a dragon, "Is a creature called a Manticore, now is their anyone who can tell the class what a Manticore is?" And not to everyone's surprise, Hermione's hand was the only one in the air.

"Go on Hermione," Hagrid said

"A Manticore is a creature that is large and has a lion shaped form. It has a face of a man, bronze colored fur, and in its tail it contains spines which can be fired out of its tail. If you were to obtain a few of the spines you can make a sword that is almost indestructible, also the can be used in wand making as a the core of the wand," Hermione said without once taking a breath.

"Thank yeh Hermione, 10 points for Gryffindor," said Hagrid, "Now, I'm goin' to open the crate, but no one be alarmed, the beast has been given a special potion for it to sleep so we can view it without any trouble." Hagrid reached up and unlatched the pin that was keeping the box shut, when then hatch on the door opened everyone leaned in for a close look at what laid inside. The creature that they saw was nearly as tall as a semi-truck and almost nearly as long. If not for the face, which looked like it was stuck in the expression of anger; it would have looked like a bronze colored lion. By chance the tail flickered forward and they saw a single deadly looking spine sticking out. During the rest of the class period, Hagrid taught them about the eating patterns of a Manticore, also of the way it hunts, which like lions, usually hunts by itself using its speed and accuracy to catch its pray. When the class was over, Harry gave Hagrid a quick smile and started his march up the hill. Half-way up the hill though a voice called out for him to stop. Harry knew the voice and was so amazed he actually did stop, Harry slowly turned around. Coming up the hill right towards him was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Just go I'll catch up with you later," Harry told Ron and Hermione. It looked as if Malfoy was telling Crabbe the same thing. Harry moved closer to the boy who had attempted to kill Albus Dumbledore.

"What," he said to Draco when they were five meters apart

"Listen, I know from the beginning I've sort of been a…a…. prick, but I've given it a lot of thought and…and," Draco said, looking as though he was losing his nerve and he was saying all this well eye contact with Harry, "look I know what I've done to you can't be fixed with words and I know we can never be friends, but I want to say I'm sorry and… and that I ask that we at least come to a neutral standing." Harry's mind went blank. Draco? Asking for forgiveness, this couldn't be happening, this was not like him.

"This isn't one of your plans is it, after I forgive you, you won't be going around saying I'm a gullible fool or something," asked Harry, looking at Draco with what he hoped was an expression of suspicion and not disbelief.

"No, and this is none of my parents speaking it's just me," said Draco holding out his hand waiting for one in return. Harry's mind was working fast. So if Draco was really asking for forgiveness, why now, and what for. Harry decided on something that was the only solution he could think of right at that time.

"Listen I'm not sure about this, but I will think about what you said, and I'll get back to you soon," Harry said turning away, leaving Draco with his hand reached out.

Later that night Harry laid awake, listening to Neville snore. Though it wasn't that that kept him awake, however many times he told himself it was, his mind was on Malfoy and his plead for redemption. Harry hadn't bothered telling Ron or Hermione yet about it, although he thought if he didn't come up with a solution by sunrise he would tell both of them. Harry fell asleep without thinking of what he would do about his predicament.

The very next morning the time to tell Ron and Hermione about Draco came. All three of them plus Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Malfoy walked into the Great Hall and went straight to the Slytherin table, without once looking over their lot. Draco looked like he was going to puke.

"Hey, whatever is chewing on Malfoy's back I hope its bugging him," said Ron as he spotted Draco.

"By the way, what did he ask you, we totally forgot about it," asked Hermione lowering the book she was reading just slightly to look at Harry. Here it comes thought Harry.

"He wanted me to forgive him for all that he's done in the past," said Harry. Hermione had to raise her book up quickly to use as a shield, because Ron, who was sitting across from her, sprayed every single drop of pumpkin juice he had been drinking only seconds before, out of his mouth.

"WHAT," he yelled, making several people stop and stare for several moments. Ron looked in Draco's direction. Malfoy had been watching the whole conversation, or at least up to the point to where Ron had yelled. Harry proceeded to tell his friends what had been said between the two rivals.

"What are you going to do," asked Ginny.

"I was actually thinking about it, and I don't know, I thought that I might possibly accept his offer," said Harry.

"WHAT," Ron yelled again even louder, which at this point Hermione had reached over and smacked his head with her book.

"Listen," Harry said leaning in because people where starting to linger longer than necessary, "Let's say I forgive him, Hogwarts life will become easier, and besides didn't the Sorting say we should forget about the old feud between the Houses."

"It's a hat," Ron said angrily under his breath, "how can you possibly be taking its words? For all we know, it throws this little, random spouts of advice just to make the sorting song longer."

"Well, look at the last time, it warned us that us that enemies were gathering and that we had to unit to defeat them," Harry said, thinking back to his fifth year, you also told me it said a lot of the same thing in our sixth year too."

"Yeah, but that's completely irrelevant to what we're talking about here, this is about accepting Malfoy after all the things he's done to us, you're talking about excepting an Ex-Death Eater into your midst. Have you already forgotten the reasons we listed the other night about why we wouldn't ever be civil with him," Ron said, though he could already tell there was no changing Harry's mind and fell silent.

"When are you going to tell him," said Hermione, who obviously thought that this development was going to be for the better of Hogwarts.

I was thinking about doing it after Transfiguration, because we have potions after that so I'll know where he'll be," Harry said, hoping that whatever happened today in potions would be made up for between him and Malfoy.

Harry knew things were going to be different with their new Transfiguration teacher when he walked into the classroom. The room looked as if Professor Deems had a knack for transfiguring things, but Harry had a feeling that he had a harder time returning certain items to their original form. Many items ran the lengths of bookshelves and tables, from far away all the items looked like normal items, but if you got close it could be seen that some of the items were half-way in between, Harry looked over some of them. He could see that there some books that looked as if the Professor had tried changing them into kettles, there was even a bookshelf that had had pelts sewed around it, until it gave a great shudder when Harry touched it, Harry stepped away immediately. Harry glanced at Ron, who happened to be turning a pale green as though he had just gotten a vomit flavored Bertie Bott's Beans.

"Remind me to never accept an offer to volunteer when it comes time for full-body transfiguration," Ron said taking his seat slowly.

"Ah, hello, welcome to Transfiguration class," a voice said, everyone swirled around in their seats to see who the voice belonged to. It belonged of course; to the dumpy man they had seen on the night of the feast. Professor Deems did not look like what he did from farther away, from farther away he looked old, but closer up you could see that he was probably around his late twenties.

"You have been told who I' am and why I'm here so we'll get straight down to business," said the Professor, "Now, I've been told of what you've learned so far, so I thought we'd go a little farther. For the next two weeks or so we will be trying to turn furniture into varies items, but at this level of magic the wand movement must be studied closely before actually attempting it." The class watched as Professor Deems whipped out his wand and gave it a flick backwards, it would have looked ridiculous if the empty desk in front of him hadn't transformed into a pig.

"Now, I know it may not look as difficult, but I've had to study that spell for weeks before I could actually turn any kind of furniture into something, " he said with a cheerful smile. Harry thought he saw Ron slide down in his chair just a bit. The rest of the class period was spent silently reading on how to perform the spell and practice their wand movement. When the bell rang, Harry quickly packed up his stuff glanced at Hermione and Ron and dashed out of the room to find the person he had hated for the last seven years. Luckily when Harry found Malfoy, he was heading to class on his own, either Crabbe just decided to go a different way, to Harry's convenience, or he just didn't want to go to Potions, no matter the reason it was Harry's chance.

"Malfoy," Harry called, Draco swiveled around quickly.

"So what is it going to be," Draco said, "Are we going to stay as enemies or are you going to accept that what I did was in the past and that I'm truly sorry for it." Malfoy held out his had just as he had done the day before. Harry stared at it, not believing what he was about to do. He took the hand showing that he believed what Malfoy had said, but before Harry let go, he added one more comment:

"I'd thought I'd add that if all of this was a trick or that you go against what you said, I will make your life as miserable as possible," Harry let go of their stiff hand shake, stepped to the side, and continued on his way to the dungeons for Potions.

The class didn't end in a complete disaster as he for saw, in fact he managed to get away from telling Slughorn again about his miserable talent. When he went to bed that night, Harry felt considerably better than he had in a while.

Authors Note: So there you have it, the second chapter. Know i know the conversations are a bit weird between Harry and Malfoy, but it kind of makes sense because all they've ever done is taunt one another. Also i will finally have Defense against the Dark Arts class, because as you know that's always the class that turns out the most interesting.


	3. Strange Happenings

Chapter 3: Strange Happenings

Author's Note: Well, sorry I haven't posted in a really long time, you know life and crap. However, now that I'm posting a new chapter things should start running smoothly again, unless I decide that my other stories for other websites need more attention.

Three days into the school year and Harry finally remembered that Professor McGonagall had wanted to see him. So, when he had a break between a one of his classes he made his way up to the Headmistress's office. The paintings were just as bad as everyone else, pointing and starring and whispering, Harry just ignored them. He ran into Peeves some corridors from the stone gargoyle that guarded the office. Peeves seemed to be making life miserable for the new caretaker, he seemed to be finding more annoying things to do, things he had never done before. Which was amazing, but Peeves seemed to do it, like throwing a couple suites of armor out of a tower window.

It took some time to get passed Peeves, but in the end Harry sent Peeves away. When he finally made it to the office the stairs around the gargoyle were already in position, apparently the Headmistress had another visitor, or maybe she just knew he was coming. Harry climbed the stairs; it felt strange to be here. Just a few months ago he had found out here he was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. However unintentional that had been it still had happened, it was also here he decided to put the Elder Wand back into Dumbledore's grave, which he knew was for the best. Harry walked over to the oak doors and knocked.

"Come in," came the sound of McGonagall's voice. Harry pushed open the door and the first thing he set eye's on was the large, painted pair of Dumbledore. It was amazing at how much they still seemed to be like X-rays, "ah, Harry, good, take a seat." Not wanting to argue, Harry did as he was told.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, professor," Harry said, wanting to get started with the why was here.

"As there was hardly anytime last summer before you left, we, to say me and"—McGonagall gestured to the painting of Dumbledore – "were hoping you would tell us what happened during your leave of absents from the school and when you disappeared….into the forest," McGonagall either was really good at hiding emotions or she really had no idea what she was asking. Harry glanced up at Dumbledore, who gave a small nod as a sign to tell her everything. So Harry did.

He told them that after leaving the burrow him, Ron, and Hermione were instantly followed by two Death Eaters. Then he explained about their stay at Grimmauld Place and their raid of the Ministry, how they spent weeks of planning and collecting to make it happen. He told them of their time in the forest, leaving out a lot about when Ron ran off, and finding the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. He left out going over to Lovegood Residence al together. He went on talking about being caught by Snatchers and the Malfoy Manner, escaping because of Dobby. When he had learned that another horcruxes was at Gringotts, he explained that there was hardly any time for planning, how they got in and out. Everything came out. When it came to the point where he decided to sacrifice himself, he stumbled through it, partly because it was quite horrifying and also he wasn't sure if the painting of Dumbledore knew that he or the spirit of Dumbledore had visited him when he lay between death and living. When he finished they sat in silence for a time.

"Well, know that's done," Dumbledore said, "I have one last question for Harry."

"At what is that," Harry asked, not really sure how to address the painting, he added, "sir

"How are you feeling," Harry was taken aback by the question," I should say, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Harry wanted to shiver, but refrained from doing so, the last time Dumbledore used those exact words, Harry lied through his teeth and Dumbledore knew there had been something Harry had wanted to tell him. Harry had wanted to tell him about the dreams he had been having, though he still reasoned that it was just from the after effects of the events from last year. However, again, Harry felt that the dreams he were having was something he shouldn't share.

"No professor, everything is fine," Harry said, holding the gaze of the old Headmaster.

"Very well," Dumbledore settled back into his painted seat watched the rest of their conversation without speaking, which sufficed of McGonagall wanting to know when he was holding trials and whether or not he needed a new broom. Harry told her that he had lost his broom and when she tried to say a replacement would be made, he started to argue. She stopped him before he got to far, saying that it was least the school could do for him, for "saving their sorry bums" which was probably one of the most strangest things Harry had ever heard her say. After that was done, McGonagall shooed him out of her office, telling him to get to his next class. Harry couldn't wait; it was Defense against the Dark Arts, the strangest things always happened in that class. He hurried to grab his things and made his way to Defense against the Dark Arts.

When he arrived at the classroom he found that Hermione and Ron had gotten front row seats for them, he took his seat between them. As soon as the bell rang, their new teacher walked in. She posted herself in front of the classroom and scanned everyone's faces, stopping on Harry's for a fraction of a second longer like every new teacher did. She was in her early thirties, her eyes matched her name and she had hair of light brown. Her face seemed to cast sadness upon them and when she smiled it only seemed to intensify the feeling.

"As you've been told my name is Hazel Leonel and I have taken the grim position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I agreed to sign on this year and if all goes well possibly next year as well," Harry saw people glancing doubtfully at one another, not one DADA teacher ever returned for a second time, "but out of the way with the introductions. As it will be your last year here, I have decided with, the help of the Ministry, on teaching very advanced magic as I've heard most of you have been taught quite a bit in this subject." Her gaze once again landed on Harry for no more than a few seconds longer. Harry felt himself blush; his fifth year he had spent a lot of time training many of his classmates, most had survived last year's battle because of him.

"We will start with studying Spell Traps, how to detect and bypass them. Don't get any ideas, though, the ones I will be teaching you about are minor and easy. Ones you would find other places such as Gringotts Bank are harder to detect and even harder to avoid." Harry suspected that her gaze would have fallen on him again, but fortunately they didn't. When Harry had stormed through the wizarding bank he had thought about what kind of traps Gringotts had, despite the several occasions when Hagrid had told him about them.

Professor Leonel started off by describing several different types of Spell Traps. She demonstrated one; she used herself in the demonstration. She set a trap on a small box and when she tried unlocking it a cage instantly surrounded her. She swished her wand through the air and the cage vanished, she launched into an explanation on how to detect them well everyone took notes. When the bell rang, books were packed into bags and the classroom emptied. Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to lunch, the talked a lot about that day's lesson. When they finished with lunch they went over to Potions.

The last couple of days luck vanished. Sense some of the parts of Veritaserum took some time to get through Slughorn had them make other potions. Harry had to produce a potion that would prevent fire for a short time. Harry thought it sounded a lot like the one Snape made for the fire barriers back in his first year, but Hermione told him it was only a simplified version and wouldn't protect him against magical fire.

"Hey, we should have had some of this back in the Room of Requirement last year, would have made it a lot easier making it out of there," Ron said reading a line of the instructions.

"Wouldn't have kept us safe for very long," said Hermione also looking through the instructions, "if I read this correctly it would have lasted a minimum of four minutes if brewed poorly, and up to eight minutes correctly brewed. We would've had to have walked through the pile of rubbish, not to mention with the blaring fire light in our faces we wouldn't have been able to see where we were going, and like I said this potion doesn't protect you against magical fire."

"Still, think about how many times we could have used this in the past, like when we had to care for the Skrewts," Ron muttered.

"You're never going to forget about them are you," Harry asked, smiling.

"Nope," Ron said, as he poured some porcupine quills into his mixture, which started to spark, "and Harry you could have you used this when you went against the Horntail. Also when we went to Gringotts, this stuff would have come in handy." Hermione smacked him, all three of them had promised each other never to talk about what they did last year in public. They started talking about other things, like Professor Leonel. She was the first woman, which they didn't hate, to take the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry thought she had looked sad, he thought maybe she knew that something would happen to her near the end of the year. They also conversed about professor Deems, Ron had instantly been wary of his classes; Harry didn't mind them so much as long as he didn't get picked for demonstrations, and even Hermione was uneasy about the new Transfiguration teacher.

By the time class was over Harry, by using a few techniques he learned from Snape's potion book, had made a satisfying potion that passed Slughorns approval, though he looked a little crestfallen. Even Hermione, who had not been happy about him using Snape's old book, looked thoughtful, perhaps, Harry thought, she thought at least he had learned something. Her potion also passed Slughorn's test, unfortunately Ron's had foamed over and instead of preventing fire it created it. One of the empty stools next to him burst into flames when the foam fell onto it. Though from what Harry had heard, Slughorn said that Ron had made a very good batch of Fire Spread, Ron still looked as though he wanted to throw himself into the fire. They went to supper and then back to the common room to start on their homework.

Sometime later, Harry lay in bed, his mind for the first time in years focusing more on school work then fighting an evil lord. He imagined it would have felt better after he knew people weren't out to get him, but it felt mostly the same. Harry drifted off to sleep at some point.

_He followed slowly behind them keeping out of sight. If all went well tonight, the boy would be dead and so would the hopes of all those who believe in him. One of his followers approached him._

_"My lord, we found him, he is riding with the half giant Rubeus Hagrid," said the wizard. He smiled; he knew the boy would have been stupid enough to use the Disarming Spell. He quickened, heading in the direction of the load rumble of the oaf's rubbish muggle contraption. As he came closer he saw the realization cross the boy's face. He fired the killing curse, he only have finishes the curse._

_"Avada—"a string of gold attaches itself to Malfoy's wand. Before he could pull away he knew it was too late, the wand snapped between his fingers. He instantly orders Selwyn to hand over his wand, but before he can even fire off another curse the boy vanished. The anger started to boil up inside him. Voldemort let out a terrible scream of frustration. _

_"_There just dreams," Harry said, he had made the mistake to tell Hermione and Ron about his dreams, or at least Hermione. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table having breakfast.

"But what if something had gone wrong when Voldemort hit you with the Killing Curse," Hermione argued, Ron winced at the name; it was still a common effect when Voldemort's name was mentioned.

"If it had, wouldn't I know, and it could be that when the piece of his soul was destroyed some fragments remained," Harry said, trying to calm his mind, but he hardly believed what he was saying himself.

"Yeah, it makes since," Ron said, his face full of food, "think, if he could split his soul why couldn't it shred a little bit." Hermione looked fierce.

"No, it doesn't you idiots," she stormed off without another word.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her," Ron said, that was the best part about Ron and Hermione now going out with one another. They didn't bicker with each other as much, and Ron could always calm her down, "hey, when are you holding Quidditch tryouts?"

"Don't know yet, my new broom has to get here first, I'm hoping in the next week or so," harry told him, knowing why Ron asked. Ron usually had trouble under pressure, he would want sometime to practice. It felt good to know he would be playing Quidditch after nearly a whole year of being on the run.

"It's a shame you lost the Firebolt last year, but maybe you'll be lucky enough to get a Nimbus two thousand and one," Ron said, he finished his food and they left for Care of Magical Creatures class.

It was to be another day with the Manticore, but it wasn't bad. The Manticore was again given a potion which made it fall into a deep sleep. This time though Hagrid actually walked into the box with it, he opened its mouth just enough to show the three rows of teeth on the top and bottom of its jaw. He explained to the class that the only way to ward it off was to stare straight into its eyes and hold them and when it starts to growl you must walk forwards, towards it before it decides to attack. He told them that it is believed that its growling is a challenge and if you advance forward its equal to accepting the challenge. Harry frowned at that, why would anyone want to accept a challenge of something that could crush you under foot. Hagrid answered that question.

"The reason it freaks out is 'cause it only ever fights giants or dragons, it thinks anything smalle' will run in fright. Advancin' on the challenge will make it think y'are a lot tougher," Hagrid said, he looked like it would be fun to try, one of his classmates actually did ask that question, "no, no, that would be too dangerous fer younglings like yereselfs, but I got loads more stuff ter show yeh.

All of the other students looked happy now that they knew they weren't going to have to stare down an animal twenty times their size. Hagrid pulled out some items, which they learned were spikes pulled from a Manticore tail. As they were passed around Hagrid talked to Harry.

"Doing alright Harry," Hagrid asked, what could Harry say. Just last year he defeated a man who had wanted to kill him for seventeen years. Lots of people he cared about died, including Lupin and Tonks who named Harry as the godfather of their child. Now he was back at school as if nothing happened.

"I don't know," was all he managed, which was the truth.

"Yeah I know what yer mean," Hagrid said as he watched the class, "lots of good people arn' here that should be and everyone acts like nothin's changed. But, let's not dwell too much on the past, when are yeh goin' to come join me fer a cup of tea."

"Depends on when I have the time, as soon as I get my new broom I'll be really busy training the team for our first game, and we'll most likely be weighed down with piles of school work soon,' Harry said.

"That's alright, I'm sure yeh'll find the time at some point," Hagrid smiled down on Harry, it was one of the few things that made this place feel normal, another one was Peeves, but Harry didn't feel like searching for the poltergeist every time he needed a reminder of the old days. The bell rang and the class made its way up to the castle. By chance Harry and Malfoy had nearly run into each other, Malfoy apologized before Harry did and offered them the door way first. Ron walked all the way up to the common room with a shocked look on his face.

"Can I ask you something, Harry," Ron said with the same expression on his face.

"Yeah, go ahead," Harry said, only half listening, he was digging through his bag looking for his school work Professor Binns gave for History of Magic.

"Did that really just happen?"

"What," Harry asked dipping his quill into an ink bottle and started writing.

"Malfoy, did Malfoy just…._apologize_ to you," Ron asked.

"Yeah, look I said I was going to accept his offer of staying civil," Harry said looking over what he just wrote about the last Giant tribe war.

"It's a trick," Ron suddenly burst out; his face went all suspicious looking.

"Ron, just because he apologizes doesn't mean he's about to turn around and stab Harry in the back," Hermione sighed, "besides what would he gain from it."

"I don't know," Ron said, "but even I know an apology is way to civil for Malfoy. Trust me, he has something planned and it's not too late to back of it."

"Ron," Hermione said, Ron turned to look at her, "shut up." Ron did fall silent, but not without mumbling something under his breath.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. In Herbology, Professor Sprout taught the class about the Lotus plant, about how it was used in many forgetful potions and the proper way to handle and harvest it. In Transfiguration, Deems had them trying to turn books into turtles, but few even managed to get the cover to look glossy like the turtle's shell should look like. Charms, they were still working on making the books sort themselves, the three of them managed to get one to start floating long enough to move an inch or so, but that's as far as they got.

"What have you forgotten," Professor Leonel asked before Harry tried using magic on the box that they were supposed to being trying to unlock. Her question was half a second late. Harry tried charming the lock open, but instead froze in place, "tut, tut. Can you not remember to check for back up traps? Even If I had not been the one to set the trap, I could still have told you it was there." Harry was glad he was frozen; everyone would have seen him blushing. The professor got in a long discussion about checking items twice over before approaching before unfreezing Harry. Harry was glad that blood hadn't rushed to his face when he was free to move. The bell rang just as Professor Leonel gestured for Ron to step forward to try his turn with the box.

"Will continue this next time," she called as the class made for the door, a break and then one more class and then it was the weekend. Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts, but the school work had already started piling up and he wanted a few days rest before he had to deal with any class, especially Slughorn's.

"Alright, we should get started on Slughorn's assignment first," Hermione said, rummaging through her bags, "and then Leonel's, it should be easier to explain how to hide a magical trap than what is the best way to slip a person Veritaserum."

As they worked in the Common Room, younger students passed by talking about their plans for the weekend. It took a bit, but Leonel's assignment was easier than Slughorn's, as far as Harry was concerned just slip it into anyone's drink well they were too busy to realize anything happened. As Harry was halfway through stretching this statement out to a foot and a half assignment, screeching and banging started at the window, Harry looked up. It was Cyrano and he had a parcel, a very long parcel. Harry remembered McGonagall telling him she would use his owl to get his new broom. Harry bolted out of his chair and opened the window; Cyrano flew in and landed the parcel right where he had been siting. Harry ran back across the room and picked it up. Rummaging through his bag he pulled out some owl treats, Cyrano liked them, and gave him one, the owl screeched in thanks and flew back out the window.

"It's my new broom, "Harry told Ron and Hermione who both looked surprised. When Ron heard him say that he leaned over to watch as Harry unwrapped it. It was unlike any broom had seen before. Its handle was slightly longer than the Firebolt's and the nest of twigs at the bottom was a lot slimmer. There was something written at the top in cursive: Lightning Rod.

"Bloody hell, I read about this broom," Ron exclaimed, his eyes looked as though they were about to pop, "it's a prototype broom they started working on right after the Firebolt model was put onto market, it's supposed to be way faster than the Firebolt. Last time I read it still hadn't been given a name." Harry reached up and touched the lightning shaped scar on his head.

"Coincidence," Harry asked, with a side long glance at his best friend. Ron had a grin on his face.

"Probably, probably not, hard to say which. Man, how the hell did you get the broom early, it wasn't supposed to be released for another year," Ron asked. Harry smirked; it seemed McGonagall wasn't the only one who thought the magical community owed him. Hermione who recovered faster than either of the two, told them they had to hurry if the wanted to make it to History of Magic. Luckily no one had seen Harry's knew broom and that was the way he wanted it to stay. Before leaving he ran down to the tet in which he was staying shoving the broom under the bunk. He even attempted to put a trapping spell around his bed, but didn't know if it worked and didn't want to test to find out.

Through History of Magic, Harry's mind kept wandering back to his knew broom no matter how many times he tried to pull it back on Professor Binn's discussion. Finally, he gave up listening all together; it was doing him no good anyway if he only learned half about the exterminating of the giants. Harry couldn't wait to test out his new broom, though he already decided he wouldn't use it until their first Quidditch match. Harry still couldn't believe he had gotten a broom not even on market yet, which kind of scared him knowing it might have a defect during a match, and he might have inspired the name of it. His mind was so lost into his thought he almost didn't notice the bell ring, of course, most days were like that in this class.

He told Ron and Hermione to go ahead to dinner he had to find McGonagall, to first thank her and then set up a time for Quidditch tryouts. He went to the headmistress office first, and with luck found her about to step onto the ascending stairs.

"Professor," Harry called, starting to run towards her, "Professor, wait.

"What is it Mr. Potter," was all she managed before Harry rammed into her giving her a hug. Harry wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or McGonagall. When he pulled away she was blushing fiercely.

"Um, right, anyway I wanted to thank you for the broom and set up Quidditch tryouts," Harry said, acting as best as he could as though nothing happened. McGonagall, still in shock, clear her throat and brushed off the front of her robes.

"Uh..yes…yes, which…which day do you want to schedule it," McGonagall said trying her best to recompose herself.

"Next, Tuesday if possible," Harry said, still trying his best to look like he had only asked her that question.

"Next Tuesday it is than," McGonagall said turning around. Before Harry could turn around himself, McGonagall turned back around.

"Mr. Potter," she said in a straight face. Harry was afraid of what she was going to say.

"Yes Professor," Harry asked.

"You're welcome," she gave one of her rare smiles and then she proceeded up the gargoyles golden steps.

Harry headed for the Great Hall; know he was trying to force himself not to smile; he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened with a straight face. It had been one of the strangest conversations with a teacher and Harry did not want to have to repeat it again.

Authors Note: Well there you have it folks a new chapter that has been long since coming and it was longer, just by a bit. A promise Quidditch will finally come and we will finally meet the new caretaker of Hogwarts. I also promise that the main plot line will start coming, but I wasn't thinking until a chapter or two, so you'll just have to wait and see. Trust me it's killing me not to be able to blurt out what's happening with Harry, just killing me. Rate and comment please. (Remember to be nice about commenting and I will rate your stories as well.)


	4. Dumbledore's Debts

Chapter 4: Dumbeldore's Debts

Author's Note: So I hope you're enjoy the story so far. I'm trying my best at making chapters longer; it should get easier now that everything has started. My plan is to get the main plot started after this chapter, but the most exciting part won't come until I get around righting about Christmas. Now, for people who are reading this, when you comment I want a few of you to guess at where I'm going with the plot line. I won't give it away or anything even if someone does come close to guessing, but I want to see if anyone can guess at what's going to happen.

It was the day of Gryffindor tryouts and Harry was nervous, he had only done this once before and that had been a bit embarrassing. Harry made sure to weed out first years first, which he did catch a couple trying to pass off as second years. Thankfully, unlike last time, no one from any other houses tried to sneak in. Harry decided he would start off with the Keepers; Ron was trying out again so Harry wanted fewer people around. Plus Keepers were easier, most of the time they just sat on their end of the field guarding the polls, besides on how well they could fly, they only needed to be rated on guarding.

Harry had them fly around the Quidditch pitch a couple times preforming maneuvers he called out. As it went on he kicked those who he thought lacked the skill needed, by the end three remained. Harry was surprised by how well Ron was doing, usually he was looking worried at this point, but he just had a calm look on his face. Harry figured that with what happened last year, being watched by hundreds of students wasn't as bad as running from people who had it in for you. It was over in minutes; Ron went last and swept the other two students performance. Harry was glad he was back on as Keeper.

Chasers were a little more difficult; they had to be judged on maneuvers, catching, and throwing. It was sad Angelina, Katie, and Alicia weren't still at school, but life goes on. Ginny, of course, was trying out again for Chaser and Harry knew Dean would be trying for the position to, but Harry was near to clueless who the others were. He decided not to get attached to names until he decided. He had them preform maneuvers like the Keepers; only this time he had them throw the Quaffle well performing the maneuvers. This took a considerable amount of time seeing as they could only do a pair at a time. In the end they got there, Ginny was, again, a Chaser, as was his friend Dean Thomas. The last Chaser was a third year girl by the name of Lydia Ellery; Harry might have seen her before, but to be honest he really didn't know.

Finally down the Beaters, they weren't nearly as hard to decide on, but they needed good hand to eye coordination and not afraid to taking a Bludger to the chest. After a couple of minutes of observing (a couple bloody noses and knuckles to boot), Harry decided on a guy who stood maybe half a foot taller than him, Richard Topper, and a girl just a little shorter than Richard, Dawna Morton, they were both fifth years. Harry had the team clear off the field and into the changing room, when they all gathered in Harry looked at his new team.

"Okay, I don't need any introduction I can imagine, but these three," Harry gestured to the three new members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, "are our newest recruits. I want you to help them in any way possible. We've won the Quidditch Cup the last few years, with the exception of my fourth year and of course last, but we have too many new people, the likeness of winning it this year is slim. I'm not saying this because I don't like any of you or something; it's just the plan hard truth. However, that does not mean it is impossible, we still stand a chance." All eyes were on him, of course, he had experienced this to many times to count, but it just felt strange.

"My plan, as it is my last year, is to win it at least one last time for Gryffindor, but if we fail, than we fail, nothing can be done about it. Tomorrow, I want us out here on the pitch before breakfast is on the tables. Now get changed and go do whatever you do.

"Was Wood ever so serious as you when giving those speeches," Ginny asked as they made their way across the fields to the castle.

"Nah, he always was too excited to be so serious, but he might have been if he known that we would finally win the cup back in my third year," Harry said, remembering Oliver Wood. He had been Gryffindor Quidditch captain before Angelina and defiantly before Harry. It was another one of those things that made Harry wish for the good old days. They reached the Great Hall; Ginny gave him a hug and a kiss before running off to a class. Harry went to look for Ron and Hermione, he hoped they weren't off in some empty classroom snogging.

Fortunately for Harry, he found them in the Common Room. Ron must have told her already about getting on the Gryffindor team already. If he did, they didn't want to talk about it.

Harry still remembered both of their reactions when harry told them the conversation between McGonagall and him.

"So, what assignments do we have yet," Ron asked. They had piles of it, there were two different assignments due in transfiguration and both had to be at least two feet long. In DADA they had been told to right an assignment, two and a half feet, about ways to correctly identify how magical traps will be triggered and how to identify what they will do if set off. Slughorn didn't lay off either; he had been generous about the length though, only a foot of parchment was needed. Then there were assignments Charms and Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. Hermione even looked stressed; he hadn't seen her close to a break down since their third year in school.

They started with the school work whose due dates were closer than wanted. Than when the bell rang they went to class. For the next week or so that was how life was life, piles of homework, little relaxation, and Quidditch practice for Ron and Harry. When the weekend came it allowed them to catch up on homework and start others. Before they knew it was October, in a few weeks would be the first Quidditch match of the school year, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Harry had the team working overtime with training. Richard and Dawna were getting on fine, but Lydia was having trouble remembering hand signals. Pretty much each training session ended with everyone sweaty and irritable.

Harry was eating breakfast with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny when a large tawny owl dropped a letter on top of Harry's porridge. Harry picked it up and turned it over to find a wax seal stamped with the Ministry's insignia, it was addressed to Harry.

"I wonder what that's about," Hermione questioned when he showed his friends.

"Well don't sit gapping at it, see what they want," Ginny said nudging Harry. Harry broke the seal and read, "I think it's from Kingsley, he's still acting Minster of Magic, right."

"Yeah," Ron told him.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_It is come to the Ministry of Magic's attention that we have neglected to honor those who fought bravely last year in defense of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have sent this letter to inform you that on December the 15, a party, including myself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, acting Minister of Magic, will arrive. On that same night, I shall award you and whoever else we have deemed appropriate awards of Order of Merlin First Class. Families who have lost siblings will be bestowed with the medal of Order of Merlin First Class as well. We hope that all is well with your health and to meet you on December the 15._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Acting Minister of Magic._

_P.S._

_Sorry about the formality Harry comes with being Minister. McGonagall has already been sent word of this development. If anyone deserves Order of Merlin First Class it would be you. By the way, out of coincidence I saw Bill recently — tell Ron he's fine - but he asked me to tell you to send a letter, don't forget your godson, Teddy. Bill mentioned something about Fleur smothering the child with affection, I think you should go visit them when you get Christmas off. Anyway it's still a long time off until December, stay out of trouble._

Harry was so stunned he hardly noticed when the letter was taken from his hand by Ron. Ron's eyes popped.

"Harry, Merlin, First Class," Ron gapped at him, which Harry wished he wouldn't he already got that more than he wanted.

"What," both Hermione and Ginny said; they grabbed the letter and read it. Ginny's mouth fell open, as with Hermione's.

"Well it took them long enough," Hermione said after the initial shock wore off. Harry wondered why he was the only one to get the letter, why him.

"Man, you just get luckier and luckier," Ron exclaimed in awe.

"In my experience, luck usually comes with a price," Harry said, pushing his food away.

Ron and Hermione didn't get why Harry was so upset, they thought he should be screaming the fact that he was getting Order of Merlin First Class. That wasn't the problem, Harry was overjoyed about it, he was happy those who had died would finally be formally recognized, but he also believed in what he had said. The last seven years had been full of luck, but deaths had been paid as price. The worst part of it was Harry felt like he should have died with those who had. They had all died defending the school well Harry was running around out of danger looking for items that would kill his enemy. Even worse was Fred Weasley had died too, his best friends brother, Ginny's brother.

Sense it was the weekend Harry decided to go down to Hagrid's, he didn't tell Ron or Hermione he wanted to see Hagrid alone this time. The cold air was chilly, but harry didn't mind. When he knocked on Hagrid's door, Fang started barking. Hagrid opened the door.

"Harry, I was 'bout to go see how Grawp was doing, but I suppose I could wait a little before heading off," Hagrid said, gesturing for him to come inside. Harry bowed low for Buckbeak before he went and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the Hippogriff.

"Where's Hermione and Ron," asked Hagrid as he got the ingredients for tea.

"They had other plans," it was a lie of course, but what else could he say.

"While I guess it's just me and yeh," Hagrid placed a tea kettle on the stove.

"Hagrid, can I ask you a question," Harry asked suddenly.

"Why of course Harry, yeh know that's the least I could do for yeh," Hagrid said, looking a little confused.

"When my parents were in hiding, did you come over much," Harry asked, not looking at Hagrid, but staring at a blank bit of wall.

"A few times, teh check up on how they were doing and delive' messages, why," Hagrid asked still looking confused.

"Did you ever see Sirius there," Harry gulped before he said, "with me?" Hagrid face softened into a smile.

"What's botherin' yeh Harry," Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, can you please just answer the question," Harry quietly pleaded.

"No, I never saw him there once when I came around," Hagrid sighed as he checked the kettle. Harry sighed as well, he missed Sirius. He missed joking around with his godfather. Harry thought of young Teddy, could he ever be like that with his godson or would he only ever think of the fact that Tonks and Lupin had died for Harry? Would Teddy think of him as a jerk for letting his parents die for him?

"Kingsley is coming in December to honor the dead and award me a medal for Order of Merlin First Class," Harry said bluntly. Just as he thought, Hagrid was overjoyed. Harry got up of the floor and walked to the table.

"Harry, that's amazing. If there was eve' a wizard who deserved it, it be yeh," Hagrid exclaimed.

"That's the problem," Harry said with a frown, "I don't think I deserve it." He left without another word.

The next few weeks made Harry even more irritable, Slughorn was starting to look like he knew Harry's previse talents were a trick. He started yelling at Quidditch practice, he thought he heard Lydia crying once after he blew his top on her once about something stupid. He even hated DADA now because every time Professor Leonel passed her eyes over him he saw the sadness in them.

"WHAT," he yelled; he was sitting by the Common Room fire and was trying to get finished with a particular frustrating essay. Ron had asked something, but Harry really hadn't heard the question, he only knew it was directed at him and he found it maddening. People started staring in their direction.

"Wow, what's eating your wand, mate," Ron said looking confused. Harry could see Hermione looked scared.

"Nothing, what was the question," Harry huffed, but Harry knew there was no redirecting there path in which the conversation was going.

"Harry, really you think we haven't noticed your action's the last couple of weeks. You look like something's always bothering you, "Hermione said with the nervous voice she took on when she got worried, "Ginny said when she asked you about it you just ignored the question. You've also been avoiding everyone, going down took the lake alone sometimes."

"I told you it's nothing," Harry tried to focus his attention back on his school work, but apparently his best friends weren't done talking.

"Harry," Hermione asked, "is it the dreams?" Unfortunately, Hermione hit the marker. Yes, the dreams were what bothered him. It wasn't that he was having them that bothered him; he thought it only to be natural. It was what the dreams were about. Nearly every night now he was having a new dream about Voldemort's life and now they started to come from his early years too. Sometimes he'd wake up after having seen someone tortured or killed, or both. Other nights he saw Voldemort as a five year old Tom Riddle, sitting on the age of his bed in the orphanage he had attended or saw him sitting in a patch of grass speaking to a snake in Parseltongue. He'd wake up knowing people had died in order to keep him safe even though it felt like he had been keeping them safe.

"Listen, mate," Ron said, "Hermione was telling me some of the things she learned about the link." The link meaning the fact that he had been a Horcrux. Harry knew Hermione had read those books that contained information on things like the Horcrux, only he thought she had been too scared to read any more than what they had needed to know, "she said that if a living creature had ever happened to befall…. a fate like you did and even if it had been removed _correctly, _it almost always had something wrong."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing; his friends thought he had fallen off the rocker. And how could the soul of a murder be removed correctly from _anything_ without damaging it that was the point of a Horcrux, to permanently trap a piece of your soul. It was amazing that stuff had ever been recorded because it was so dark.

"Well, thanks to the both of you for how much you care about a friend," Harry said angrily, he grabbed his books and stormed up to the boy's dormitory. Harry knew he had probably hurt Hermione with those words, considering the fact she had stayed with him well the only guy she loved stormed out of the tent they had been using last year. Ron would be a little shaken up, but he knew Harry was still doing what Harry did best, as Hermione put it in their fifth year, the hero.

Harry lay awake that night; he needed sleep because the next day was the last time they could practice for Quidditch before the tournament against Hufflepuff. However, Harry knew he would have a dream about someone being tortured or he'd see innocent Tom Riddle, wondering what the hell happened to his mind to make him so messed up. Like it or not, sleep did come for Harry and, unfortunately, he did have a dream.

It was one he had seen countless times in his fourth year, Peter, Crouch Jr., Nagini, all of it. Only this time he was watching the whole scene from a small comfortable chair, in front of a roaring flame, wrapped in a robe. It hadn't been the first time he'd seen eyes of Lord Voldemort, but in this dream it changed everything. He watched it the same way he had before, then the old muggle came in and the whole reality of the dream changed. Harry sat up in freight; he was drenched in sweat like every other night.

Harry looked at the hand in which the wand had been held in; he could still feel it on the palm of his hand. When the old muggle came in, it felt like the dream in which Nagini had attacked Mr. Weasley. He felt all the rage and anger. However this time, the dream had startled him even further. When Voldemort raised his hand to kill the muggle, he had not heard the cold, evil voice of Voldemort; he had heard _his own_ voice cast the curse. What made it worse that had liked the sensation of ending someone's life with just two words. Harry was resilient though, he told himself it had only been a dream, so he went back to sleep.

Harry made the next day's Quidditch practice a little less frustrating as possible; after he was done he apologized as best as possible to the team on how he had been acting. Although, Ginny still refused to talk to him, apparently hurt that he had refused to talk to her. Fortunately, he hadn't gotten any evident sign that their relationship was over, he decided he would have to apologize to her personally. It had been muddy on the pitch and Harry had dragged enough mud into the school that would have made Aunt Petunia die of a heart attack. Harry smiled, though he wouldn't admit it even on the edge of death, he missed Privet Drive.

Harry found himself in the same situation as in his second year, but this time lacking Miss Noris. Harry stood in front of what only had to be the new caretaker, though he had never actually seen Myer Dyson. He looked like a frail old man, but after seeing Argus Filch for so many years, Harry didn't buy that ploy. He was nearly a head shorter than Harry he wore regular robes of tan. He had a whole head of white hair despite his age and his eyes were a misty blue. Apparently Harry's nervousness showed because he chuckled.

"Don't have to be so scared Harry, not going to give you detention for a bit of muck," Dyson said, unlike the previous caretaker he whipped out his wand and cleaned the floor in seconds. Harry was dumbstruck, "to use to Argus aren't you, I tell you he just didn't like the fact that he was somewhere where he never got to truly be." Harry instantly knew what the old man meant, Hogwarts was far better than a place to be, it was home.

"Sir," Harry asked, "can I ask a question?"

"I believe you just did, but if there is another, ask away," the caretaker said," but please Harry, call me Dyson." Harry smirked, hadn't Dumbledore said something similar a few years back.

"Why did you come here, why at such a frail age would you come to Hogwarts and work as a mere caretaker," Harry asked, it was probably a little personal, but he was curious.

"I believe you answered your question in your head just a few seconds back," Dyson said, "Hogwarts is where many wizards and witches are trained. I was trained here and as you can imagine grew attached. My wife has long sensed passed away and this place has many fond memories, it's only right to let a dying old man take comfort in a place he considers home. Look at Dumbledore, he wouldn't have left Hogwarts even if he known he had a year before he died" Harry refrained from telling the caretaker that Dumbledore had known he had had only a year to live.

"You're dying," Harry asked, not very surprised though.

"What happens when you grow old, I have only years left in me, maybe less, so I decided to come here and work for Headmistress McGonagall," Dyson explained, what he said next was distant and more to himself, "besides I have a debt with Dumbledore and if all goes as he said, I possibly will have a vacation coming." Harry felt like that last statement was out of place, like he said it to keep from saying anything stupid. He had known Dumbledore for six years, but Harry knew people still felt an obligation to carry out what he wished, even after death. Hadn't he done that?

"Anyway, better to not ponder on trifle things," Dyson continued with a chuckle, "I'll possibly see you in the corridors Harry, can't wait to see you play your match tomorrow. Good day Harry." He stalked off, Harry watched him go. Harry felt his mind tug at the one thing he had said

_Besides I have a debt with Dumbledore. _

Debts with Dumbledore were tricky to understand and besides it wasn't his business to know about things like that, so Harry pushed the thought away. He trudged off to look for Ginny, he found her with a friend in a corridor near the Charms room. He asked Ginny if he could speak with her, she came willingly, but with a scowl on his face. He apologized to her about Quidditch practice and not telling her about things that were bothering him. She acted haughty for the first few minutes, but softened when he promised he would try to talk about things more. After they sorted that out, she kissed him fiercely enough that he had been afraid if he hadn't pulled away they would have been still snogging down in that corridor.

The next day seemed to come fast, by the time Harry realized it he was out on the pitch, shaking hands with the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. The whistle rang out and they lifted off the ground. Harry zipped by so fast the stands he saw people's faces before their reaction came across their face. The person at the mic was someone Harry didn't know.

"Did you the bloody hell – sorry Professor – see that, Potter seems to have gotten a good broom this year, though one I've never recognized." Harry laughed; Professor McGonagall always seemed to forget no matter what, language would always crop up at some point in Quidditch.

In minutes the game had become a challenge, it seemed despite the fact that most of the Hufflepuff players were knew as well they seemed to have been ready for the match. In five minutes they were up by sixty. Harry dodged a Bludger that skimmed by, watching the game going on below. Ginny managed to kick the Quaffle out from under an opposing teammate and through it half way across the pitch where Lydia caught it and sent it flying through the middle goal. Harry smiled, harry ducked another Bludger and started flying around the pitch watching the other seeker and keeping a close lookout for the snitch. He spotted it gliding slowly up the side of the pitch, nearly three feet from the ground. Harry did as Harry always did, he gave chase. When he got within five meters it took off, Harry was close behind. Then he got distracted by Dean making another goal and lost sight of the golden walnut. Again he watched the match proceed. They were down by twenty, eighty to one hundred and ten. Harry was cursing under his breath as Hufflepuff scored again.

Harry was so captivated that he had not realized the Hufflepuff seeker giving chase. They were heading in his direction when he finally did notice. Harry calculated the dive, even with is new broom he wouldn't be fast enough. Harry's mind raced as he watched the Hufflepuff seeker getting closer to the snitch. Harry suddenly had an idea, a very stupid idea, but an idea at that. It had happened so many times before he wasn't scared to do it again. When the snitch and opposing Seeker were a hundred feet below and twenty yards away, Harry pulled his leg over the side of the broom and, still holding onto the broom, dropped. Harry was sure he would have heard people gasp as he dropped if it hadn't been for the howling wind in his ears. He aimed himself as his target came closer. Harry wasn't sure who was scared more, him or the Hufflepuff Seeker. Harry grabbed the snitch right out from under the seekers nose and before smashing into the ground managed to get himself back onto his broom. The stadium erupted with cheers as the voice at the mic was yelling the score.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS BY TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY TO ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY!" Back up at the school that night they had the usual victory party. People were amazed at what Harry had done, though Harry didn't know why he had seen it other Quidditch games before. Ron later explained that because of the speed you fell at the likeness to pull out of a maneuver like that was extremely difficult under the right conditions.

The next day was Halloween; everyone was excited for the feast and entertainments. Harry never really cared much, nor did he think this year he would either. He was just glad he could spend it with his two best friends. Classes were normal as ever, Harry finally was bold enough just tell Slughorn the truth Slughorn seemed to stare at as though he hadn't said anything and walked off, though he had stopped coming every five seconds to check on Harry's progress. They had advanced far in the making of Veritaserum; Harry's had actually more or less turned out what it was supposed to look like. Ron even could say that it was coming along fine and of course Hermione's was looking better than anyone else's.

Harry had a daunting experience that day, one that he soon wouldn't forget. It had happened soon as the bell rang during Transfiguration. Harry told Ron and Hermione to go ahead, harry wanted to ask a question for one of his assignments. Deems had instantly left through the side door, but it hadn't latched shut so it was cracked open just a little bit. Harry was about to knock on the door way when he heard Deems talking inside. Was he talking to someone?

"Dumbledore….Dumbledore said," Harry could hear him whispering, "don't have much time…..getting worse..gett…," Harry wanted to leave, he didn't know anyone unstable and didn't want to find out. However, the fact that Deems said Dumbledore made Harry more willingly to stay. Harry peeked through the crack in the door. Harry was surprised at how fast the teacher had gone from well groomed to looking like he'd just been trampled.

"Boy has ….has to….learn soon." Deems muttered, Harry was trying to figure out how Deems had been staying sane during class, "Must …must decide…..who…who to-"At that exact moment Harry had leaned in to hear what Deems had been saying, but accidently bummed the door.

"Who's there," Deems called out with a steadier voice. Harry bolted, not wanting Deems to know that he heard, but was deciding on whether to tell Hermione and Ron.

"He's completely bonkers I'm telling you," Ron said. Harry had told them, but not until the Halloween feast had finished. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione looked like she was trying to piece together what Deems had said, "He was talking to himself that classifies as bonkers. We should go straight to McGonagall and leave it at that."

"Harry, are you sure he didn't say anything else," Hermione asked chewing at a finger nail staring into the fire.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He was stuttering over most of what he said," Harry said for the eighth time. Harry could already see the conclusion of what she got out of those few words. Deems had been talking about Harry, just because the word 'boy' popped up in it as well as Dumbledore's name and, blah, blah, blah, "Hermione I can see it already, he wasn't talking about me. The man's probably delusional, his insane, heck, you've seen his transfiguration abilities."

"Harry," Ron said, Harry couldn't believe what Ron was about to say, "Hermione's got a point. If we've learned anything these past few years, everything that starts happening around here revolves around you." Harry still wanted to deny it, and then Harry's mind turned to Myer Dyson. He had said he owed a debt to Dumbledore, but why he was dead now, the only thing left of him was the portrait in the headmaster's office. His mind started roaming to the dreams he had been having. Could it be possible Dumbledore knew about the dreams and why he was having them? Harry wanted to believe that, wanted to believe Dumbledore had a solution, but how could he have thought that knowing he was going to die long before the destruction of Voldemort.

"Harry, you told us Dyson said owing Dumbledore a debt," Hermione said.

"Right," Harry answered.

"And Deems said something about Dumbledore, so you realize there is one last person to talk to confirm that something is happening," Hermione said quietly.

"Who's that," Ron asked.

"Hazel Leonel," Hermione said, "she is the only other new staff member." Harry then realized that two of the three new staff members had mentioned Dumbledore like he was still in business with them. The image of Leonel's sad gazed passed through Harry's mind.

Author's Note: Okay this chapter was a good bit longer and know the main plot line is cropping up. Why is Harry having the dreams, what have the three new staff members have to do with Dumbledore, and what will happen? The upcoming chapters will start to unfold those details. Remember to comment and rate, and if you've read the chapters beforehand you don't need the reminder of doing it nicely.


	5. His Own

Chapter 5: His Own

Author's Note: Okay this next chapter will start do delve deeper into what's happening. I think ether the this chapter or the chapter after the horrifying news will come in, but hard to tell. When that chapter comes along, you'll also learn what's so important about the newest staff members. (By the way, their all after the same thing, but only one will get it in the end.)

Harry still could not except that the three new staff members had to do anything with him, there was no proof. However no matter how many times he told Hermione or Ron that they just argued back, he gave up talking to them after that, his frustration rising again. He found that happening a lot more as days went by, anger always clung to him. Truthfully, Harry didn't care; he thought Ron and Hermione would finally leave him alone.

However, Harry's dreams were becoming slightly worse every passing day. One time he had awaken just to find himself standing somewhere between the castle and the enclave of tents. Harry found that the dreams were becoming more real, the smells the sounds, everything. Harry was truly stating to think he should talk to the portrait of Dumbledore. Unfortunately, the next few weeks he was too busy and it dropped from his mind.

In DADA they started a dueling thing; they would test out the spells Leonel taught them well they were properly taught how to duel. Harry instantly chose Ron as his partner seeing as he was his friend despite the last few days of anger. Harry and Ron were shooting off spells faster than they thought them, that's the skills you gain when you fight against an evil lord.

Harry could hear Leonel saying something about their stances, telling the other students to watch. Harry didn't want other people gaping at him, but decided to show off for half a second as he fired the time loop spell Leonel had taught them, causing Ron to slow to the speed of a snail then disarming him with a twirl of his wand. It clattered to the ground in silence everyone was staring at Harry with awe.

"Look at that, students, Mr. Potter managed a perfect Time Loop Spell. I must say I was informed that you did quite well in this class Potter, but I had not imagined you would pull of that spell so quickly," Professor Leonel said gazing at him with her sad eyes. Harry didn't know how he had managed it either; his mind had just picked a spell. In fact Harry started realizing that he had been managing magic better the last few weeks, which kind of scared him, but was glad he was getting through classes easier, except for Potions, "Mr. Potter I would like to speak to you after class, if you would not mind?"

"Okay, Professor," Harry didn't see why not, at least this gave him a chance to disprove Hermione and Ron's theory. The class carried on for some time more, Harry doing his best not trying to grimace at each time he surprised himself when he shot off a spell he had been having trouble with. When the bell rang the class packed there things and left, Ron and Hermione glanced back at him as they left. Harry turned to his professor who he found gazing at him with her sad eyes.

"What did you want to talk about Professor," Harry asked trying to ignore the eyes.

"When you managed to cast that spell, I will be honest with you, I had not imagined you to pull it off so well," She said, repeating herself.

"Yeah, you said," Harry frowned, not sure where this conversation was going.

"However, it disturbs me that you had performed it so well. I know you must be surprised at me for saying this after what you did last year," Leonel said.

"To tell you the truth, Professor, I don't know how I pulled off the spell. True, I've done well in this class before, but the spell was giving me difficulties before today," Harry told her honestly. Leonel's eyes held concern, but it did not banish the ever look of sadness.

"Harry I know I do not hold any authority over you and would not wish you to reveal anything that would make you uncomfortable, but is there anything you would like to share with me, something that's bothering you," there was the same offer Dumbledore had made, Harry felt the sudden urge to tell her about his dreams.

"No," Harry lied; he had fought down that urge. He felt those said eyes once more on him, Harry wondered why she had the look and curiosity took the better of him.

"Professor, why did you chose the post of DADA when the last six teachers only ever stayed one year," Harry surprised her with the question. Harry could tell it had been a very bad question to ask and was about to apologize when she answered him.

"You know Harry," He noted she used his name, "I don't know why, McGonagall sent me word and asked if I was interested, I was going to decline, but something told me not to." Harry could see her mind working, "Harry, can you keep a secret for me?"

Harry was taken by surprise, what was so important that she was going to share it with a student, and why him, "Sure, Professor, I don't see why not."

"I'm dying." Harry again was taken by surprise; this was not what he had been expecting.

"Why are you telling me this Professor," asked Harry who hardly got the question out.

"Because I have a feeling the information would be proved useful to you," she said, Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why would I need that," Harry asked. She stared at him with sad eyes.

"Dumbledore has the answers to that not me," that answer made him feel like he had taken a Bludger to the chest. Harry couldn't grasp around what she just said, she had just filled in more blank spaces then Dyson or Deems.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, Harry, Dumbledore made me swear with an Unbreakable Vow not to tell you anything more until he tells you himself," Leonel said, she went to her desk in an obvious dismissal. Harry left the room shocked. What had pushed Dumbledore to have someone swear under an Unbreakable Vow? What was worse was, Leonel had just told him outright that Dumbledore had known more than he had expected.

Harry rushed to find Ron and Hermione; they were in their usual place in the Common Room. Harry told them everything the moment he had regained his breath. Both of them looked just as shocked as he had.

"Harry I think you should talk with Dumbledore," Hermione said, it was strange how the old wizard had died two years ago, yet he was visiting as often as he had when Dumbledore had been alive.

"Why, he made no effort to tell me, though it's obvious it's about me, what the hell is going on," Harry exclaimed his anger had started to rise again after he told the both of them everything. It was just like before, Dumbledore knew stuff that was about Harry, but refused to tell him anything.

"Because, Harry, things are not right with you, Ron has told me you've have been walking up nearly every night sweating with fear," Harry shot a glare at Ron, but he only decide to the conversation.

"I've also noticed you leave a couple of times in the middle of the night, you look awake, but when I asked you where you were going; you hardly turned you head," he had the same look of concern as Hermione did. Harry's rage grew at what they were saying; it was beginning to look like fifth year all over again.

"What does it matter if I have a couple of dreams? If you don't remember, I want through a lot last year, I would suspect them to be normal. But no, not to you guys, you think I'm losing my mind," Harry said raising his voice, "and to make matters worse, Dumbledore is withholding things from me."

"Harry –"

"Don't "Harry" me, I wish people would stop acting like I'm so important. I've killed the bastard who murdered my parents and people still think I hold some kind of power higher than anyone else," Harry stormed out of the Common Room. He hadn't meant to say some of those things, but they were what he had felt. Harry found himself on the grounds near the Black Lake, the Giant Squids tentacles reached above the surface a quarter of a mile away.

"Hey, Harry," he turned to find Neville walking towards him.

"Hello, Neville," Harry said behind a fake smile, he hadn't really wanted to talk to anyone. Neville didn't seem to notice.

"How's your day been," Neville asked stopping next to Harry. Harry just answered honestly.

"Bit of a nightmare," Neville nodded. He was looking out across the lake. Harry decided it was better then never to remove himself.

"I'm sorry, Neville got to be going," Harry said trying to sound apologetically. Neville didn't seem to mind.

"Good day, Harry," Neville said as Harry turned to leave. Harry decided to focus his mind on other things. Their second Quidditch match was two days before Christmas break started and then there was the party coming from the Ministry. Harry really realized he hated being the Boy Who Lived.

Another dreamed plagued him during the middle of the night.

_The night hid his form, his black cloak swirling about him; the autumn air seemed to die as he walked up the street. He already knew the boy would not return to Hogwarts, the boy was too smart for that, but perhaps he would give into temptation._

_He knew the boy would want to return where he and his parents lived so many years ago. Godric's Hollow also held some evident details on Dumbledore's life; the boy would not give up a chance to learn about his hero._

_He walked up to a door and charmed it open, letting himself in. The room had piles of items the old woman had collected over the years. He moved through the house quietly, he climbed the stairs. The woman had not returned yet. He would wait in the bedroom, he thought._

_Sometime later, the stairs began to creak as someone followed them up into the dark house. A small figure entered the room her back to him. He stepped forward without making a sound, his wand clasped in both hands behind his back._

_"Ah, Bathilda, I wondered when you would return home," his cold voice resounded in the room. The hunched figure spun around at the voice and her eyes filled with shock and fear. "Don't be alarmed, I just need your help." He whipped his hand around and screamed._

_"Avada Kedavra!" The hunched figure fell to the ground dead. He stepped over the body and called for his friend, "Nagini." The snake crept into the room, sliding quietly across the floor. It stopped, its head hovering over the body. Its eyes meet his, he nodded his consent. Voldemort cold chuckle resounded around the room as Nagini slipped herself into the old woman's body._

Harry grew more irritable over the next week; Harry always felt Ron's and Hermione's eyes on him when he wasn't looking. To make matters worse he started yelling at Quidditch practice again. The team always left with grumpy faces, Harry felt ashamed. Harry started to draw away from people, even Ginny. He felt guilty for it every time he saw her hurt expression, and even more so when he remembered he promised to tell her when things began to bother him. Harry thought he was beginning to see things well the flash of green lights around corners, masks faces among crowds of students.

Harry, however, was more resilient than ever, he didn't want anything to be wrong with him. More importantly he didn't want to admit to Ron or Hermione he had been wrong. He believed he could handle it, believed that the dreams would finally pass. He was wrong and he finally believed on a day he would soon never forget.

It was in another DADA class and Ron was through every spell he had at Harry. Harry was blocking them and dodging well firing his own spells. Harry couldn't blame Ron for putting so much force into it; Harry had started that way because of his anger.

He dodged another stunning spell and launched a disarming spell at Ron, who deflected it with a shield charm. Spells flew past Harry hitting the wall behind him, people learned to stay away from the two when they were practicing. Harry was finding that his anger was once more raising, every spell he threw at Ron he blocked or dodged, which made Harry frustrated for some odd reason. Soon his hands were moving faster than they had during last year's battle, Ron started just focusing on blocking and dodging, he didn't stop to try and disarm Harry. It went on for minutes more and then suddenly something in Harry's mind snapped, he found that his anger would rival the now dead Voldemort.

He launched himself at Ron, who stepped backwards at the unexpected movement. Harry grabbed him by the front of his robes, and held his wand underneath Ron's chin, but it wasn't Ron who he saw. It was a masked figure in dark robes. He was panting with anger, his mind blocking out everything else.

Time slowed down, Harry sat there holding down a figure he though was a Death Eater, he didn't actually the surprised Ronald Weasley. Harry pulled back his wand getting ready to mutter a curse, when a voice reached his ears.

"Harry," It belonged to the stunned Professor Leonel. Harry turned around to see her face; the sadness of her eyes stunned him. Suddenly, time seemed to respond once more, half the class was staring at him like Lord Voldemort, once again, lived. Harry turned to look at the figure under him; it was Ron, his face filled with fear. Harry suddenly realized what curse he had been about to use. The Killing Curse.

Harry stood up and backed away from Ron, Harry face was filled with shock at realizing what he was about to do, "Sorry," He muttered and quickly left the room.

Two hours later, Ginny found Harry in the boy's bathroom, his head against the stone wall. His face was emotion less, but deep down he was still trying to figure out what had happened last in class.

"Harry," he heard Ginny's voice say quietly before laying a hand on his shoulder. Harry jerked his face upwards to look into Ginny's startled brown eyes, she knew what had happened.

"Hey, Ginny," he said quietly, he looked away; he found he couldn't hold her eye contact, "what are you doing here, it's the boy's bathroom." It was lame to try and turn the conversations path, but Harry found it was difficult to speak about what had happened.

Harry," Ginny said again, "what happened? Ron came back to the Common Room looking like a werewolf bit him. He told us that you sort of…..lost it….. for a second." Harry snorted.

"Lost it," Harry said, his eyes becoming moist, "Ginny, I lost it for more than a second; I think I've been losing it since the beginning of the school year." Harry could tell that Ginny was trying very hard to hold it together. Harry remembered when he saved her during his second year, now there was no way for her to save him.

"McGonagall has requested you come to her office," Ginny said her voice wavered slightly.

"Okay," Ginny pulled Harry up off the floor. They walked through corridors silently, Ginny had her armed wrapped around his waist and her head against his shoulder. Harry suddenly felt like she didn't belong here; she had no idea how close she had come to loosing another brother and it would have been him on the end of the wand that had done it.

The passed the Great Hall, chattering and scraps of forks and knives could be heard, but they just continued to the golden gargoyle. It had already ascended, so they climbed the stairs. Ginny knocked on the wooden doors leading into the office. Inside Harry found it was full of people, Professor Deems and Professor Leonel was whispering quietly to the side. Myer Dyson was standing alone near the perch where Harry had first seen Fawkes burst into flames and be reborn from his ashes. Ron and Hermione both sat in front of the desk that McGonagall was currently occupying. Harry found that the portrait of Dumbledore was gazing at him with his x-ray, blue eyes. Everyone went quiet in the room noticing Harry had arrived.

"Harry," said the portrait of Dumbledore, "would you kindly sit?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to sit near anyone he felt like he would automatically attack someone again. In the end he sat in the chair between Hermione and Ron, making sure he didn't look at either one, Dumbledore looked at Ginny, "you may go now Miss Weasley." She left without a word."

Everyone's attention was on Harry, it felt very uncomfortable.

"Harry, could you please tell us what happened," despite what he thought before, everything rushed out of him. When he told Dumbledore what spell he was about to use on Ron, who he was doing his upmost best to avoid eye contact with, Hermione and McGonagall gasped. Harry quickly looked at Ron; his red-headed friend had become deathly pale. Harry glanced away and stared back at Dumbledore, who had not let his gaze wonder from Harry. He finally spoke.

"I was afraid this might happen.'

Harry blinked trying to wrap his mind around what Dumbledore just said.

"What," Harry asked. Dumbledore didn't answer his question right away.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were just explaining to me you behavior over the last few months. They said that you've been having dreams, dreams about Voldemort's past. They've also confided in me their theories as to what happened," Dumbledore explained, "They believe that something happened to you when Voldemort destroyed his soul that resided in you. Which I can confirm because I know the consequences myself having before passed away, read through the books explaining about horcruxes. Mr. Weasley believes that fragments of Voldemort's soul had be left behind, poisoning you for months. Unfortunately for Mar, Weasley he is wrong."

"See," Hermione said, but was startled with Dumbledore's next statement.

"But is also right, see when Voldemort destroyed the piece of his soul in you, that piece of the soul ripped away. However, it damaged your soul as well; a part of your soul has been ripped," Dumbledore explained, which left shock on everybody's face, "Mr. Weasley was correct to say that bits of Voldemort's soul were affecting you, but wrong to say it was the only problem." The room fell quiet for a time, Harry was trying to process what Dumbledore just said. His soul was ripped, he was going insane because he had done the right thing and sacrificed himself.

"What will happen now," harry quietly asked, Dumbledore answered right away this time.

"Your mind will creep slowly away from sanity into insanity, unless taken care of, "Dumbledore said just as quietly.

"_Is_ there a way to fix it, Albus," McGonagall asked the painting. The portrait opened his mouth to speak, but Harry interrupted.

"Wait," not looking at Hermione or Ron, he said, "Hermione, Ron could you leave please." Harry could feel their eyes on him.

"Harry we want to -," he herd Hermione began before he cut her off.

"Just go….please," Harry said with a pleading voice. He was afraid of what he was going to hear next and didn't want this two present when it happened. He heard the two get up and walk out, "Please, continue," he said to Dumbledore,

"Knowledge on souls don't go very far, there is only one way that I can of think that will help you," Dumbledore said, he sounded like he hated what he was about to say.

Harry bent his head and whispered more to himself than anyone else in the room, "Please, dear god, don't let it be so."

"Yes, Harry, you will have to create your own Horcrux."

Author's Note: Yeah, what a real way to leave this on a cliffhanger until the next chapter. I didn't plan on this chapter to bring in the horrible news, but it fell in anyways. I hope I surprised some people with it; it just seemed like the right way for this story to go. (Well, the story has been going that way from the beginning, but you know what I mean.)The next part will explain how the three new staff members work into it. Now, I wonder will Harry tell Ron and Hermione about the news and will he even except on doing it. Hmm? (Sorry to leave you with a short chapter, but I felt that's how the chapter should have ended, comment and rate, and by now I don't need to tell you to do it nicely.)


End file.
